The present invention relates to a slot screwdriver with convex wide-side surfaces of the blade at its working end.
Screwdrivers of this shape are known in accordance with DIN 52 64. In that case, the convexity on the surface of each wide side of the blade at its working end is formed by a convex arc the center of which lies in the transverse center plane of the blade.